


Panic

by PhoenixReed



Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Critical Role Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Caleb Widogast, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: Caleb gets overwhelmed and begins to panic, Fjord is there to pull him back.Prompt "Tears stuck to their sweaty cheeks, hot, wet, and seemingly unable to stop. Everything hurt, and there was no end in sight." by whoopitswhump on Tumblr.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131149
Kudos: 36





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, this isn't canon, if you don't ship it then that's fine. Don't hate on the ship.

Caleb was walking through the town, keeping note of each guard he saw, Fjord had stopped in a small shop to buy a new blanket and said he'd catch up shortly.

Caleb was surprised how small the town was, there was only one Inn and a small blacksmith, the school was extremely small as well, it was obvious this place was innocent. He frowned, it was almost sad how innocent this town truly was, the kids were running and playing, parents chatting with each other on the sidewalks, so relaxed. He thought and raised his arms to hug himself as he walked faster, innocent things were nice but they would become corrupt over time, like him, like how he became corrupt. His brain had begun to descend down the path of fear and torment once again. His past began playing with his emotions and feeling, he felt as if he couldn't move fast enough. He was jogging now, breath harsh and ragged, his eyes were wide and unseeing, lost in a world of pain. Tears stuck to his sweaty cheeks, hot, wet, and seemingly unable to stop. Everything hurt, and there was no end in sight.

"Caleb!" A voice called but went unheard, he couldn't hear anything but crackling fire and screams.

Caleb was sprinting now, unable to stop the water flowing from his eyes, chest heaving.

Fjord watched as Caleb began running faster, "Hey, what's wrong?" He shouted, chasing after him.

Fjord was catching up as Caleb seemed to be slowing down, they were at a dead end, no one else around.

"Caleb? You ok?" Fjord asked, slowly stepping towards him.

Caleb spun on his heels, bloodshot eyes seeing through Fjord, body shaking.

Fjord stared at the sight, the poor guy was quivering like a leaf and sobbing, eyes seeing something that wasn't here. He carefully stepped forward, noting how Caleb didn't move.

"Caleb... It's Fjord," He softly and calmly whispered out, making his way closer.

Caleb blinked, eyes focusing, "F-Fjord?" He whispered, pronouncing the J like he always does.

"Yeah, it's me. You're ok." He assured, finally close enough to pull the smaller man into a hug.

Caleb pressed his face into Fjord's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the larger man's torso, unable to suppress the sobs.

"Bad one?"

Caleb nodded.

Fjord ran a hand through his long hair, holding him tighter. "I've got you."

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, Fjord's blanket ditched on the ground a few feet over, Caleb's sobs had died down and turned to sniffles.

"The others are probably getting worried..." He mumbled out, leaning back to wipe his eyes.

Fjord kissed the top of Caleb's head, "We were busy chatting with a local." He provided nonchalantly.

Caleb nodded, "Danke."

Fjord smiled as Caleb took a deep breath, "Always."

Caleb took his hand, letting Fjord guide the way back so he could compose himself once again.

Fjord quickly picked up his blanket in the other hand and began walking them back to the Inn.

Caleb had moments like this, not often but when they happened he needed to be reminded he wasn't trapped in that dark past, that he escaped and was in the present, living a good life with his unique family. Fjord was glad to be the one to remind him, he would always be there for Caleb.


End file.
